Generations
by Delysh
Summary: Ever wondered where the Inuno tachi will be in twenty years? Gaze into Ravenwave's crystal ball to see what lies in store for Takahashi's epic band of heroes after they settle down. Featuring all your old favorites, and a few new faces.
1. prologue, before we begin

Many stories have been told of the experiences of a particular group of adventurers from the feudal era of Japan, and many more are still being told and will continue to be told of the wayward monk, the taijya, the kitsuni, the hanyou and the schoolgirl from the 21st century.

When a story begins, it isn't really a beginning, because there was always more events that led up to that beginning. You may have studied much of the history of the Inu-no-tachi, but here are some things you have yet to hear, and must know, before we begin our actual account. So here is yet another beginning.

"I can't believe you wore that old thing to the wedding. The least you could have done was wear a formal kimono."

"I washed it didn't I??" Inuyasha muttered in a harsh whisper at Kagome.

"Still." She looked radiant in red and white silk kimono she insisted she just 'had around the house' that suspiciously resembled a miko's costume.

"My haori is suitable for ANY occaision thanks." He looked away from her and stuck his nose in the air. "Keh!"

The two ceased bickering across the aisle at one another when the flutes began to sound announcing the march of the bride and groom

Shippo and Kohaku glanced at one another and the Kitsuni rolled his eyes. Kirara swished her tail and Myouga the flea scanned the room frantically, praying that his persistant deposed fiance' Shoga hadn't caught up with him at an all too convenient wedding ceremony.

Miroku and Sango glided down the aisle silently and serenely taking their place between their closest friends and family and kneeling in front of the shrine.

Kagome had gotten up at the crack of the dawn to help paint Sango white and dress her in a most elaborate kimono that was a gift from Kagome's mother. Her hair had been arranged in the style of a hime the day before by a woman in the village that had once been trained as a geisha. Sango was by Kagome's estimate wearing an extra twenty five pounds of silk, hat, ornaments and makeup but it was Kagome that was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep well since the jewel had been wrested from Naraku's remains and completed. "_Well... almost completed_." She glanced at Kohaku. She was afraid as the time grew near to complete and purify the jewel, what it would mean to her, and her friends, or for that matter, how she would purify it at all.

Inuyasha had other things on his mind. "_She better not sneak off when she gets rid of that damn thing..."_

"Towards my wife, I undertake to love and respect her, be kind and considerate, be faithful, delegate domestic management, and to provide gifts to please her." Miroku smiled gently as he recited the traditional undertakings of the buddhist faith.

"Towards my husband I undertake to perform my household duties efficiently, be hospitable to my in-laws and friends of my husband, be faithful, and discharge my responsibilities lovingly and conscientiously."

The two then shared the Shinto traditional glasses of sake, symbolically united at last under the eyes of their allies, friends and family.

Kohaku had insisted on spending his last days with Sango in the village where they were born two short months after her wedding. They visited the secret flower feilds together and played in the woods with Kirara, exterminated nearby youkai together as though they had never been apart. He insisted on organizing the remaining supplies of the village and made certain they would be easily accessable to Sango when she should need them. One morning a few hours before dawn he went outside and dug another grave next to the other memorials of the clan while Sango was sleeping.

She was not sad. After all, how often do you get the chance to show someone how special they are before they're gone?

Kagome refused to try to destroy the shikon no tama with a wish. Throughout the gem's history, it had been tried many times and had always ended in despair. The demonic qualities of the bauble seemed to twist and destroy any good that people and youkai had tried to accomplish through it's power. Like making a wish to the devil, if you left any small detail of the wish vague it would be changed and ruined. The evil souls housed inside desired to add nothing but sorrows to its aura.

The young Miko could find no solution to dispose of the shikon, the closest anyone had ever come to destroying it was Kikyo attempting to take it, and keep it in the next world. but it had just found its way back again. For a while she toyed with the idea of in fact, sending it to the world of the dead, but there were occaisions that it could possibly be brought back. She after all had been there twice and returned each time, as had Naraku, Sesshomaru and who knows how many other youkai would manage it in the future.

She could only come to the conclusion that it somehow was destroyed eventually. After all the Jewel of the Four Souls had never been heard of in her own time...

A faint memory glinted in her mind... long ago... years ago... one of the last times she had been involved with the business side of her family shrine... it was unpacking the souvenir shipment with her grandfather on the day before her birthday.

_"Now listen Kagome... the shikon no tama has..." _

_"This kind of keychain isn't popular anymore. Anyway... Jii-chan, did you remember my birthday?" _

A few hours later, Kagome finds herself about to jump into the well.

"I knew it!" The Hanyou boy jumped out of the forest canopy blocking her path to the well. "You're sneaking off to your cozy Tokyo home... with a soft bed, pillows and hot bath water never to be seen again. Without a word of goodbye to anyone!" His eyes flashed with more than a hint of anger.

"Oswari."

"EIIGH!"

"I'm not planning on leaving permanantly Baka. I have to go back for a while and take this stupid jewl with me.

"NO!" he started clawing the ground, anxious to be released from the subduing effect. "You're NOT taking it back to Tokyo to destroy it. I WON'T allow it!!!!"

Kagome arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I see you haven't given up hope of becoming youkai with it. I had thought you would reconsider since you know what that means for you. Or do you think that the Gem would make an exception in your case and allow you to have your wish the way you want it when it has never done anyone else the same favor?"

"I don't give a damn about that stupid rock!" He began to push himself up.

"Oh?" Kagome said dismissivly."Then why are you so adamant about me staying?"

Inuyasha's mind rushed a response. "Because if you purify it from there, you won't be able to come back. And I can't live with that." But he couldn't say that out loud. It betrayed too much fear.

He stood up and gazed down into her brown eyes. He captured her left hand in his and wrapped his right arm around to cradle her body and pull her close. "Because." He stated simply.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I misjudged you."

Inuyasha hijacked her expression and raised his own eyebrow.

She freed her left hand and reached up to his neck. Inuyasha held his breath.

slowly she pulled the Kotodama beads over his head. "I guess... you don't need these anymore."

Inuyasha was awed. He felt nearly naked without the necklace. By removing it, Kagome demonstrated that she trusted him, not only to not harm her to steal the jewel, but she also removed the physical control she had over his behavior.

She placed the beads in his hand and adjusted her backpack. Inuyasha took advantage of his position and used the arm still around her to pull her into a close hug.

They stood there together, quietly drinking in one another.

"I want her to be happy..."

"I hope he will be happy..."

At that moment, when the two hearts were of one mind, both human and hanyou, the shikon began to take on a new sheen. It became enveloped in light and the darkness within it dissipated. The Youki within Inuyasha's body sensed the urgency of the retreating evil powers, and the darkest corners of him sensed a sudden absence. He released Kagome and looked to the white shining sphere that was suspended around her neck. The shikon had no remaining demonic power. None at all.

"Well I'll be damned."

Of course, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

"You're damn right you'll be damned... if you don't stop bothering me while I try to study for this exam I'll damn you beyond all hope of reincarnation myself!"

He knew she could, she'd gotten better with a little practice after all, but it was a question of if she would... and he knew she wouldn't.

"Fine... I won't ask you again. I'll just find a way to entertain myself."

"You're always freeloading, why don't you help my family out around the house instead of loitering, bothering me, and eating a free meal?" She mumbled distractedly while she worked out a formula on her scratch paper.

"Keh! I can help out if I want to." Inuyasha picked up the laundry basket of clean clothes and began to put them away for her.

"Hmmmmmmmm" she heard him say a few minutes later. She dismissed it as him trying again to get her attention.

"When did you wear this last..." Inuyasha mused aloud.

Kagome turned from her work in exasperation to tell him off, and saw him holding up a particularly interesting set of purple lacies.

"I think I may need to keep these, so that I can find out who stole the back of your clothes" he stated with a smirk.

"I am going to use one of my pre-sharpened number two pencils to seal you to my bedpost if you don't put those down right now" she deadpanned.

"Is that a promise?" he arched his eyebrow suggestivly.

Kagome stood up and sashayed over to the Hanyou. His ears twitched endearingly. She took his clawed hand and gently led him over to the open window. She situated herself in front of him and the window and sweetly said his name "Inuyasha...it's about pantylines."

_"Panty.." _gasp ... _"lines?" _he thought to himself. His palms started to sweat. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward slightly. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"GET OUT!!!" she shouted as she shoved him out the window.

She slammed the window closed and locked it. "_Damn him. when did he start acting perverted like Miroku anyway_?"

Inuyasha hadn't taken that much abuse since the very last time Kagome had oswaried him. "_Damn Bozue... him and his damn advice... DAMN!"_

In times of relative peace, hearts have the time to love. Given enough time, hearts will fully heal and when the stars, time, events and love aligns, even more beginnings begin.

"I see you didn't bother to change."

"I washed it. but I suppose you'd prefer if I was wearing something more formal?"

"No. I think its appropriate... more you... and today is more about you than the clothes." She ran a hand across his shoulder, smoothing the material.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. and besides. My mother has Two different sets of clothes for the other ceremony."

"Other?... ceremony?"

"Yes, you didn't think she could live without seeing her only daughter getting married did you?"

"So what is this? the dress rehearsal??"

"No, this is the wedding for this side of the well."

"Nobody told me I had to do this twice."

"I'm telling you now."

"I don't think..."

"Hush, we're starting. Lets not keep our friends waiting?"

"Keh." The flute music began, and Inuyasha found himself walking towards the shrine with Kagome at his side. He could smell the ceremonial sake, a kitsuni, an old woman, and another very familiar couple that had recently enough been on the other end of these proceedings. He adjusted his sword at his side, and prepared himself to enter the beginning of the rest of his life.

First, comes duty, then comes love, then comes marriage, then comes... well you didn't think they'd keep their hands to themselves forever did you?

"Is that one always going to cry?" Inuyasha asked with a certain amount of alarm.

Sango and Kagome flashed him dirty looks and otherwise ignored the question while Sango attended to the first baby she hadn't had time for until now.

Inuyasha began to pace in front of the door again, about to wear a hole in the tatami floor.

"No Inuyasha... it eventually sleeps, but then, I can't vouch that the other one won't wake up a begin his own tirade." Miroku sat calmly on the floor failing to offer his friend any comfort.

"I'm losing it."

"Nonsence Inuyasha, I'm sure your.." Miroku stifled a laugh. "litter, will be as sweet and charming as my little Shina-hime."

"Ignore him Inuyasha," Kagome said over the din of the squalling newborn. "Twins sort of run in my family."

"I wish you had mentioned that... and the fact that unreasonable females run in it too... I might have reconsidered this whole business!"

"That's not just her family Inuyasha, all females..."

Sango turned around and silenced him with an expressionless face. The air crackled and sizzled around her.

"... are wonderful."

"Inuyasha... come here. We need another set of hands." Sango gestured to him to sit beside Kagome's futon. Inuyasha squatted down next to his wife. He had almost as rough a time as she did, listening to her in pain, smelling her exhaustion and knowing he couldn't do anything more to relieve her as she suffered. Sango handed Inuyasha the firstborn of the twins, a son, with pointed ears, and a light dusting of dark fuzz on his head. Kagome took the other baby, with a white covering of baby hair and puppy ears gracing the top of her head like a tiara, to her breast and began to nurse her into blessed peace and silence.

He could sense their very very small, but present youki. He had sired hanyou children, just like himself. He smiled. Now knowing a way that his father must have felt when he was born. It made him feel a little bit closer to a man that had shaped who he was, but had never known. He took Kagome's free hand and squeezed it. 


	2. Chapter 1: new life

Jaken shuffled out of the room with an uncharacteristic quietness. Sesshomaru-sama stood in the hallway, cold, and alloof as ever. "Jaken." His voice boomed out. He expected an answer.

Jaken adjusted the bundle in his arms. "It is... a son... Sesshomaru-sama."

"And She?"

"She is.. weak. It was long and difficult. She showed more strength and courage than I would have expected of her." Jaken allowed.

"Give it to me."

Jaken paused, almost fearful of relinqueshing the infant he spent so many hours and days getting into the world.

"Do you intend to disobey this Sesshomaru Jaken? give me the child."

"Forgive me my Lord, but he is weak, he battled long before he took his first breath, and even now he..." The green one faltered, but offered the babe to his master none the less.

Sesshomaru held the whelp in his one arm. The swaddling cloths fell away from the child's face and a small pair of pointy youkai ears became visible.

"Has she seen him?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, she demanded to see him before sleep overtook her."

"He is not... malformed?" An unspoken fear crept to the Tai-Youkai's lips.

"He is, my Lord, a perfect image of his sire."

"Attend to her."

"Se... Sessh... Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Leave me."

"Yes, My Lord." The imp bowed low and returned to the birthing room.

Sesshomaru sniffed the babe, the smell of birth clung about strongly. He was, without a doubt, his get. The lifebeat was weak, he may have battled long and hard, but before long it would be for nothing. The whelp was dying.

_Perhaps it would be better for him to do so_. Sesshomaru thought. _This world is no place for a child_. The Lord of the Western Lands considered the fate of his offspring. He considered what had befallen the last silver haired child that had entered his life. He had often criticized his Chichi-ue for permitting that one to live past infancy. Before he laid eyes on the small bundle, he thought to end the child's life before it began, with a merciful hand. _No... this world is no place for a... child_ He thought again. Now he should not even have to do it himself. The child was slipping away even as he looked upon him. Sesshomaru strode to the window and looked out at the starfilled sky, and glanced up at the moon. A crescent moon. A symbol that even this child, with only half of his blood bore. A rare proud smile crept across Sesshomaru's face. He knew then, why his Chichi-ue had seen to the survival of his half brother. This child, his child, was the future.

_Besides... who among us would not be weakened and near death after three days of arduous battle. _

The Whelp was now motionless, his lifebeat had ceased.

Sesshomaru set the bundle carefully on top of a table near him, and reached for Tenseiga. The sword answered his request and pulsed. The Tai-Youkai drew the fang and held it above the child, sought the soul bearers with his trained eyes. Jaken returned to the hallway to see his master with a sword poised above the babe.

"No my Lord!"

Sesshomaru swiped Tenseiga above the child, and through the soul bearers from the world of the dead. The child took a deep breath, and began to fuss, and then cry.

Jaken felt foolish for questioning his master, and feared what his punishment might be.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Return the Whelp to his mother so that he may feed." Sesshomaru returned Tenseiga to it's sheath at his side. "And Jaken."

The vassal winced.

"His name is Engetsutaro."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken bowed low before shuffling over to the table to retrieve the now wailing babe.

The master of the Shiro strode out of the hallway leaving his faithful servant to carry out his command. Jaken let out an enormous sigh of relief before returning to the mother.

"Can I not sleep Jaken-sama?"

"My Lady, Sesshomaru-sama has ordered that the child be fed.. and as you can hear, so does the young Lord for that matter."

"I suppose if The Lord of the Western Lands commands it..." she said with a weak smile as she took her screaming babe back from a flustered looking imp and helped him locate his first meal.

"What... did My Lord say?"

"He named the babe Engetsutaro."

"Eldest son of the crescent moon." The Lady reclined her head on her pillow. "Forgive me Jaken... I am, so weary."

"My Lady, it is nothing for a youkai mother to be fatigued after three days of labor."

She smiled slightly. "And you, Jaken-sama, are a very excellent midwife."

The Imp blustered

"Jaken... you may leave us... surely you are also in want of sleep, and I would like to be alone with my... son."

"As you wish My Lady."

The Lady closed her eyes after the vassal left, and began to sing to her newborn as he greedily sucked at her breast.

Years went by. Engetsutaro grew healthy, strong and handsome. As his Lord father had said on the night of his birth, the world, truly was no place for a child in his opinion. Engetsutaro was more or less hidden away in the Shiro while his Father and Lady Mother traveled the lands eliminating threats to their holdings. He waited patiently for the long days of his Chichi-ue's return. Often, his mother stayed in the Shiro to play with him, and teach him the things a mother teaches her child. He loved her dearly. He would laugh at her silly songs and stories, and look forward to the evenings when she would read him poetry before bed. The boy's father however, was an enigma. He did not play with him, he did not sing to him, he did not read to him.

Engetsutaro learned when he was quite young, about the order of the creatures of the world. There were animals, which were hunted and eaten. There were humans, short lived, weak and sickly creatures that scurried about all thier brief lives trying to be wealthy, powerful, or even just happy. There were youkai, and then there were the Tai-youkai. The lords and masters of the world. He was pleased but not suprised to be told that his father was one of these.

Engetsutaro was always seeking ways to earn his Chichi-ue's approval. When he ate dinner with his mother and father he was always silent and respectful, adopting his father's own quiet way. He worked diligently on his lessons with Jaken, and patiently awaited the day when he would grow and take his place beside his father to protect the Western Lands. The happiest day of his life was when he turned 8 years old and his father came home. His mother had always taken great care to be with him on his birthdays, but his Chichi-ue had neglected the particular day more often than not. Insisting that he had centuries of them to come, and that sentimentality was no excuse to ignore duty.

Before dinner, Sesshomaru sent for the boy, and Jaken ushered him into his parent's room where his Chichi-ue waited. The boy stood at the door where Jaken left him and waited for his father to speak. Sesshomaru was engrossed in some scrolls he had spread out on his desk and did not look up. Engetsutaro stood there for some time in wait. He did not posess the nervous impatience of a child of his years. He had no use for it. Did he not have centuries after all?

"Engetsutaro."

Sesshomaru addressed him without looking up.

"Hai, Chichi-ue."

"How many winters have you seen now?"

"Eight, Chichi-ue."

"And what have you learned of who you are?"

"I am Engetsutaro, son of the Inu no Taisho; Lord Sesshomaru."

"And what, do you desire of this day? the anniversary of your birth."

"The same I desire every day of my life. I wish to honor my Chichi-ue and Haha-ue."

Sesshomaru nodded. Pleased with his son's answer.

"I have brought something for you."

The boy's face lit up. In all his days, his father had never given him a gift.

"Something for me Chichi-ue?"

"Come here."

Engetsutaro glided to his father's side and waited while Sesshomaru finished what he was reading. The Tai-Youkai stood up, and pulled something out of the fold of his kimono. The child's golden eyes roamed to the small weapon his father held in his hand.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Is it a sword father?"

"No, a sword is not suitable for a child. This is a Tanto. You will learn to use this to defend yourself should the need arise, and you will keep this until you are old enough for a sword of your own."

Engetsutaro's eyes went as round as teacups and he reached out his small and dainty hands to touch the cherrywood handle.

"Stop."

The boy halted immeadiatly.

"This is a youkai weapon, it has its own youki, and you must be prepared to endure it until the weapon accepts you as it's master. It will cause you pain."

"I understand Chichi-ue. And I am not afraid."

Sesshomaru nodded and set the Tanto on top of the desk. "Take your weapon."

Engetsutaro reached out to grasp the handle of the blade without trepidation. He would not be a coward in front of his Chichi-ue. He grasped the handle firmly and gasped. The youki of the Tanto burned his hand, a freezing burn that traveled up his arm and threatened to consume his being. It twisted and writhed around the child's own youki, drawing it into itself, bending itself. Engetsutaro didn't know how long he could stand to hang on, but he bit the inside of his cheek, and resolved not to drop it. He would not fail the first test his father had given him. He would bring honor to his father, and be worthy of this gift.

Sesshomaru stood back, his hand on Tenseiga. The child was struggling, and nearly entering a seizure. He would not allow the boy to go comotose from the youki contained in the small blade. He believed the boy to be strong, but perhaps he wasn't ready to take control of a youkai weapon as yet. Or perhaps the youki of the lesser youkai used to create it were too much for the child to control. Sesshomaru berated himself. Just before he was about to knock the blade from the child's hand, the pain stopped. Engetsutaro looked puzzled. It wasn't burning him anymore.

"Chichi-ue... did I... break it?"

"No my son. You have been accepted by the blade, and it will now choose to serve you as it's rightfull owner." Sesshomaru was very careful not to show his relief, for that would mean that he had uncertainties.

"I will now see to it that you are instructed in defensive techniques, and you will come hunt with me this eve and ride Aun."

Engetsutaro was speechless. He had dreamed that one day his father would take him outside the Shiro walls to see these Western Lands.

"We shall see what other weapons you have at your disposal as well. One such as you, is not limited to blades and arrows as are humans."

The child was not entirely certain what his father had meant, but he could none the less, barely contain his excitement.

"You may go."

"Thank you Chichi-ue." Engetsutaro quietly backed out of the room and closed the door before he broke into a gleeful run to show Jaken and his Haha-ue his gift. He went a short number of paces before he remembered himself.

_I am the grown son of a Tai-Youkai, with my own Youkai weapon. I am not wont to skip and run like a common human child. _

Engetsutaro looked forward to his appointment with his father as he had never anticipated anything before. His Lady mother kissed him, and insisted he be careful, and admonished the two headed dragon Aun not to drop him under any circumstances. Sesshomaru had, in times past ridden Aun himself, but before and since Engetsutaro's birth had passed the beast on to his mate. As such, Engetsutaro learned how to saddle and care for the beast from his Haha-ue. At last, Sesshomaru entered the courtyard of the Shiro with Jaken in tow. He wore the same white clothes and armor that he had worn for a century before Engetsutaro was born, and carried his Tenseiga, the sword of the other world, that the boy had been told was crafted out of his grandfather's fang. Sesshomaru strode into the center of the courtyard and called to his son.

"Engetsutaro."

"Chichi-ue?"

"Let us sharpen your claws." The Tai-Youkai called to Jaken who shuffled over with some wood posts that had old pillows strapped to them.

"Claws are the basest of weapons to an Inu-youkai my son." Sesshomaru cracked his fingers and drove his poisonous claws through a board that Jaken had set up, dissolving the wood around it with no effort.

"Imitate me on your own target. If you would so choose, you may try to concentrate on your Youki and extend it to the point of your attack through your claws."

Engetsutaro considered what his father had said. It sounded complicated, but he was intent on attempting it. He closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out to one side of his mouth and tried to sense his own warm aura. He concentrated on it, located it, and tried to tap into it. He cracked his claws, opened his eyes, and shot his arm out at his target. To his suprise his claws errupted in flames and the old pillow; feathers and casing, disintigrated in ashes.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised in suprise.

"Sumimasen Chihi-ue.. I didn't mean to burn it up..."

"Honookon Tsume.." Sesshomaru mused to himself as he inspected what was left of the target.

"I am sorry. Please forgive this foolish child."

"No my son, that was very good. I am merely... suprised."

"Suprised Chichi-ue?"

"Soul flame claw once belonged to your honored Grandfather. I did not expect to see it of your youki."

Engetsutaro knew not what to say, and so he said nothing.

"Come, the hour is late, and we must track a stag for your supper." Sesshomaru strode to the child, and lifted him effortlessly onto the back of the dragon, before mounting behind him. "Aun, ikuzo." And with that, the two headed dragon took to the sky.

_Notes:_

The name Engetsutaro translates as "eldest son of the cresent moon" just as his mother muses.

Chichi-ue honored father

Haha-ue honored mother

Sumimasen Sorry, please forgive me

Honookon Tsume Soul Flame Claw, rough translation

Ikuzo let's go


	3. Chapter 2: the reality of 'happily ever'

It was just after dawn. little pinpricks of faint morning light were beginning to be seen around the corners of the room. Inuyasha's ear twitched hearing the sound of a rooster crow some ways off. Still half asleep he pulled Kagome a little closer to him in the spoon position they had passed most of, if not all, the night in. He nestled his face into the nest of hair she made on the futon, intending to lose himself in sleep for another hour or three. They had come home late in the night from another trip. Sleeping next to his mate was the only thing he wanted to think about, and the parts of him that were somewhat awake were musing how receptive she might be to certain overtures this morning. He moved slightly and started to nuzzle her neck a little. She murmured softly in her sleep and he took this as encouragement. His hand began to brush her waist and he was about to...

Suddenly the door to the back room parted and a small set of bare feet padded over to the futon and stopped. She stood over them. Inuyasha rolled over and pretended to still be asleep as he pulled the covers over his face. He hoped the child was just checking on them and would take herself back to bed if he made no move to indicate conciousness. He might get away with it... after all this one couldn't smell his emotions.

"Papa..." She continued to stand there quietly. Inuyasha began to try to pretend he was snoring.

"I have to potty."

Inuyasha groaned and didn't look up. "Ask your mother."

"But she's sleeping."

"So is your father."

"No you're not. You're talking."

"You know where it is."

"I'm not allowed to go out by myself until it's light out" She clutched her doll to her chest.

Damn those rules he makes when he's awake... "_and fatherly" _he thought. _"Fine." _Inuyasha threw the covers off of himself in constarnation. Kagome stirred a little on her side of the futon but remained asleep. He glanced at her with more than a hint of jealousy as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Get your shoes Mikiko-chan."

The little girl held up her pink waraji sandals.

Inuyasha yawned and took her hand after she had put her shoes on at the door and led her to the outbuilding behind the four room house he had built when he and Kagome were first married. It was small by the standard of the house his wife had grown up in, but quite roomy compared to Tokyo apartments of the 21st century, to say nothing of several other neighboring homes in Edo, the majority of which were one and two rooms. There was the front sitting room, which Kagome and Inuyasha now slept in, two bedrooms, and a kitchen stocked with modern style cabinets, cupboards and shelves stuffed to capacity with foodstuffs, medicines, herbs, pots and a variety of books. Inuyasha often teased that the kitchen had become a much larger version of the yellow backpack Kagome had used when they were young.

A short distance away from where Inuyasha stood at the door of the outhouse, on the other side of the house a shrine had been built between the well and Goshinboku. The people in Edo had become quite enamored with the now legendary Miko that had taken up residence in their village following the retirement of old Kaede. Rumor had it that Kaede was the sister of the powerful miko that protected the Shikon many years before, and there were whispers that while the new Miko was the reincarnation of the old, that she was many times over more powerful. Kagome was renowned through that part of the world and people had come from so far as the continent seeking her advice, medicines, and her spiritual power. Of course, the fact that she was married to a hanyou seemed to come as a suprise to the more distant travelers, but simply further motivation for some to seek her out. Never before had youkai turned to a particular human woman for aid so frequently, but she had knowledge of remedies and techniques that had never before been seen. As such, the shrine was a very popular travel destination.

Edo itself had also flowered. It, and the surrounding villages were prospering thanks to the lack of sickness, good years of harvest, and lack of youkai harrassment. The latter was openly credited to Inuyasha, guardian of the forest, and also added to the frequently travelled path to the shrine.

Inuyasha proudly reflected on the niche in life he had created for himself and his family. Both and yet neither youkai or human, he was at last accepted by a bit of both just as he was. He wished his parents were still alive to know.

The door opened and the little girl shuffled out.

"You through Mikiko-chan?"

She nodded and yawned deeply as her brown eyes drifted closed.

Inuyasha picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face against his chest in a drowsy cuddle. The adult hanyou sighed as he carried his human daughter into the house, and tucked her back into the futon in the back room she shared with her older sister who was snoring softly. He gently brushed the strands of wild dark hair out of the little girls face before leaving the room. Back in the front room Kagome had stirred from her old position and had rolled around. Deftly he slid himself back on the futon and she snuggled close to his warmth, nestling her head next to his chest. He reflected on the evolution of his life over the last twenty years. The sun began to rise.

"Good morning Koneko-chan" He whispered as they lay there together.

Sango had a lot on her plate. On one hand, her husband frequently complained that he was bored. Twenty years ago, he couldn't wait to off a certain Naraku, dispose of his wind tunnnel, and sire lots and lots of children. As it turns out, two children was plenty, the lack of a wind tunnel meant that exorcisms were a bit more problematic than they used to be, and having no ancestral arch enemy left one with a lot of free time. On top of that, he had been at Kagome and Inuyasha's home visiting recently and as he chanced to glance at Kagome's looking glass he noticed. He had laugh lines and crows feet begining to show on his face, and his hair was just a little thinner than it once was. From that sunday afternoon on, poor Sango had been trying to survive her Hoshi's bouts of attempting to recapture his youth.

While Sango did not look at all near her age, truth be told in wet weather, broken bones from years past sometimes ached a little bit more than they used to.

Futher, her apprenticeship of taijiya was a full time job. She had to reject many pupils that had come from destroyed and destitute villages that had been ravaged by youkai. She felt for their sorrows, and did her best to help, but more often than not the young men and women from such circumstances harbored too much hate to be the reasonable students she demanded. Youkai, like human beings after all could be good, or evil, and a student that would not distinguish them was a very dangerous liability.

She currently had four apprentices this year. One from 2 years before continuing training, a new one; local to the village, one in his final season of training and the most difficult student of all. Her own daughter. Shina was 17 years old. She resembled Sango strongly, but for the lightness of her milk chocolate hair and freckles from days spent in the sun, and her father's violet eyes. She had taken a shine to her mother's line of work from an early age and had an amazing affinity for the slaying business. Her strong body was well adapted to any number of weapons her mother put her to, and she served as an example and tutor to the younger students in form and excercises. However, Shina's greatest asset as a taijiya was her beauty and her warm manner.The worst of it however, was that Shina had inherited a bit too much of her father's personality. She was an enormous flirt and took great delight in inciting men of any pedigree to take notice of her considerable good looks and endowed features.

Her son, thank whatever forces that were in her favor, was considerably less worrisome. He was content to study sutras and meditate, and his 'sacred journies' were no longer than the path from their house, to Kagome's shrine.

This morning, Miroku was hard at work scratching out more sutras and charms. It was just coming onto dawn but he had been up most of the night working away.

He, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome had just returned late the night before from an herb supply trip to Jinenji's garden. On the way home they had stopped in a rural city market, and he chatted with, and allowed his eyes to linger on some of the young ladies that were vendoring jewelry and his wife would not let him share their futon that night as consequence. He glanced over at her on the bed and silently gave thanks to the buddah for the provacative way she was positioned in her sleep with her yukata starting to slip. He sighed and blew out the candle before crawling into the futon behind her anyway. He was just settling in and begining to drift off when he heard footsteps and voices outside his door. He groaned as a woman's voice called out. "Sango-sama, I know it is early but there is a youkai in the village and I don't know what to do! Onegaishimas Sango-sama, Sumimasen!" He shut his eyes more tightly as his wife bolted upright and moved swiftly to the door, smoothing her hair and adjusting her yukata just before she lifted the door and greeted the older woman and her adult sons outside. He could barely make out hushed but hurried whispers followed by the sound of the door being parted again. She hurridly began to pull on her black armor.

"Houshi, I know you are awake, so you'd best get up and dress. The Ngai family lost a cow last night and we need to investigate. I am waking up Shina, and we will leave when she is ready."

"So a wolf ate one of their old cows and I have to miss out on my sleep?"

"Wolves don't scorch the cowshed" She said with a sigh while tying her belt around her waist.

Miroku sat up and rubbed his eyes and scratched his head as his wife dissapeared into the back room. It was going to be another very long day. He could just tell.

Shina bent down and traced the footprint in the dust as she studied it. Her mother and sensei was taking note of the cooled burn marks on the walls of the cowshed, and then to the animal's corpse. She had expected to find that the creature was killed in a way that most animal youkai would dispose of it's prey. However this corpse had been sliced open, gutted, hastily and clumsily butchered and partially incinerated.

"Clearly the mark is intelligent, and a higher form of the usual. But why on earth would it dare to come here?" Shina mused aloud

"To take food from a settlement reputed to be home to Taijiya, and under the protection on Inuyasha? foolhardy" stated the monk before yawning.

Sango glanced at the faint prints. "a youngling. That does not know better."

"Should I get Inuyasha to help track it?"

"Nai. We can track a youkai child just fine without waking him."

"He'd be too cranky to be good company anyway" Miroku chuckled.

"So we are hunting a kitsuni? Interesting." smirked Shina. She had learned many lessons from Shippo in reguards to the fox youkai and looked forward to testing herself on it.

"The damage is similar to foxfire, but I don't think so. A kitsuni, even a young one would rather disguise itself and take prepared food openly than to kill it themselves. This child is of a race of hunters by nature. Taking what one needs by any means nessesary is his earliest education."

"Wolf?" She queried.

"More likely."

Miroku leaned on his staff and rested his eyes for a moment.

"Hoshi! I just asked you what you think!"

The monk bolted awake.

"Yes my dearest heart, I agree with you."

Shina rolled her eyes and adjusted the blade at her side. "West, Otosan. Into the woods unless you have anything to add." She tossed her hair before mounting her horse swiftly and prodding it into a canter.

Miroku shook his head to clear it before taking his wife's hand to climb onto Kirara's back.

As the fire cat took to the air to watch Shina from a safe distance the aging monk sidled closer to Sango, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"My sweetest one...you forgive me?"

Sango softened and blushed a little. Until she felt a very familiar hand roam over her thigh to her backside.

Her hand reflexivly came into contact with her husbands cheek. "Perhaps by tonight I shall."

Miroku sighed. "I believe one of the things I love the most about you is that after nearly twenty years you are still so modest with me in the presence of others." he glanced at the back of the great cat's head and nestled his face into the back of her exposed neck. "It makes me so look forward to when I will next be alone with you."

_"Hopefully by tonight" _she thought to herself. 

At least the child was no longer hungry. He was however; still cold, his shoes were wet and he missed his mother. He considered once more giving up and returning to the comforts of home, but instead he told himself that quests of honor and other adventures were serious business and that his honored father had probably bourn much worse.

He had taken meat from the cow he had killed, as much as he could carry without soiling his kimono, and cooked it through trial and error of trying to first, start a fire, and second, setting the food itself on fire. In the end he had come up with some burned, some mostly raw meat, and opted for the more well done portions. Some youkai had a taste for raw meat, and although that would have saved him a good deal of trouble, it just didn't seem like it was food until it was cooked. He sat perched on the tree limb he had slept in and was cleaning his weapon when he heard and smelled something different in the woods that was not there before. He retreated higher into the tree and peered through the leaves trying to locate the creature that was making such a racket. A thicket rustled and a large brown four legged creature with a long face like a deer pushed it's way out before putting it's muzzle to the ground to graze the forest floor. The child relaxed and leaned back into the tree. Suddenly something reached around the tree and grabbed his arm.

"Gotcha."

Sango and Miroku watch the scene from above the thin forest canopy, the sensei critiquing the manner in which the student apprehended the mark.

The mother shook her head and requested the cat to land.

The girl had the child squirming over her shoulder as she hog tied his feet together, all the while he shouted and demanded to be released.

"That was careless. You underestimated your opponent far too much."

"You said it was a little kid Sensei."

"Even younglings can be dangerous, you can't just treat them like your little brother when you don't know what you're up against."

"Let me go!!! you bitch! You're getting your human stink all over me!!!

"What a mouth on that one... reminds me of someone we know" chuckled Miroku

"Funny that... Shina, set our quarry down for a moment" Sango studied the smallish squirming bundle.

"With pleasure." The child landed with a thud on the ground, his hands were now tied as well and he was about to release another long string of protest until Shina popped a seal over his mouth.

"If only that worked on Teijo-kun when he was that age..." she mused.

"Hoshi?" Sango questioned.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and brought his hand up to his chin to study the child. "I see we will be rousing Inuyasha after all."

"That was my thought. This would clearly concern him."

"Clearly."

The child quieted himself. "_Inuyasha? then the end of my quest is nearly in sight!" _


	4. Chapter 3: daybreak

Inuyasha had been calculating for this moment. He had watched each of his other two children file out of the house and back and listened for them to return to sleep before he made his move. He was not to be interupted. Normally, when he and his wife traveled alone he was able to make use of some remote corner of the forest or meadow to suit his purposes but Kagome had decided it would be fun to go as a group with Sango, a troublesome monk, and that smart ass young fox.

For "Old Time's Sake" she said. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he, with no provocation or nesessity suggested a trip to a fairly random distant location to "get herbs and stuff."

He was really hoping that some sort of challenge would unfold along the way, give him a chance to slice something in half and that he could have some precious alone time with his mate to get a little feral, but now, he was willing to settle for 10 uninterupted minutes. She was starting to wake up to his subtle attentions to her neck. When she mumbled 'good morning' his hands were finding the buttons to her nightgown.

A jangling staff knocked at the door while an overly cheerful familiar voice rang out: "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and a murderous look crossed his face as the twins each emerged from their rooms to see what Miroku-uji-san wanted at this hour.

Kagome got up and swiftly put on a pink fuzzy bathrobe before parting the door and inviting Miroku inside.

"Mah mah, I could have slept the day away today! Excuse the mess, we're not awake yet! What brings you here? everything allright I hope? Tea?" Kagome was already in the kitchen measuring out tea to boil for her family's breakfast. An action so practiced, she could very well still be asleep.

"Tea would be wonderful Kagome-sama, if you are already at work, but do not trouble yourself for my sake. I've been up since an hour before sun up myself." Miroku seated himself on the floor across from Inuyasha and seemingly produced a tea cup from nowhere.

"Good morning friend. Make yourself at home" Inuyasha muttered a bit poisonously.

"There are no formalities amongst friends" Miroku smiled beatifically. Kagome appeared briefly and handed Miroku the tea jar to serve himself.

"I will be forthright. One of the farming families lost livestock in the night. My house was roused from sweet slumber, I was deprived of the soft warm embrace of my marriage bed and..."

Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbow and cracked his claws menacingly.

"... we investigated and tracked the culprit and we think it best to turn him over to you."

"For punishment?" The man of youkai blood raised an eyebrow.

"no, to your custody. I think you will be most amused when you see him. And I believe only you can confirm or deny the identity of the perpetrator... ah... many thanks Kagome-sama." The Priestess had returned with hot water and was passing the morning tea out to her family while sausages were beginning to sizzle in the kitchen behind her.

Inuyasha sat all the way up and finished his entire cup of tea in one gulp, ignoring how it scalded his esophogas on the way down before wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve.

"I truly, and completely hate you bozue."

"I know my friend. I know" Miroku replied sympatheticaly as he slowly sipped his tea.

When the Inu family arrived at the taijiya compound, a small spectacle had evolved. The child was still bound from the morning with the ofuda across his mouth. Shina was standing nearby chatting with one of her peers while Teijo was standing over the smaller bound boy, chanting sutras.

Miroku jangled his way over to the scene and said in his speaking-patiently-to-small-children-and-animals-voice: "Teijo-kun, the little youkai boy is not posessed, he is merely agitated."

Teijo slowly swivelled his head in his father's direction, cross as being interupted. "I know that. I am 'merely' trying to relax him."

"Ah..." The monk sought to turn his attention elsewhere. "Ne, Inuyasha, what do you think of what we pulled out of a tree this morning for stealing cows?"

"I could tell a league away. It's his whelp alright."

"Yes, such a distinctive birthmark that crescent on his head. But we needed to hear from you to be sure."

Inuyasha sniffed once again.

"What the??? no... hell no... that can't be right. Theres no way he would..."

"It seems he did Otosan." Masuhiro, the eldest twin spoke up.

"You too Inuko?" Inuyasha queried.

The silver haired daughter nodded.

Inuyasha shook his head in amazement. "Take the seal off."

"Who did what?" Kagome inquired as her teenaged twins glanced at her knowingly.

Inuyasha leaned close and whispered something into her ear and her eyes widened, the child heard it, but had never heard the word the one they refered to as Inuyasha used before. He craned his neck to hear more until Sango unceremoniously pulled the ofuda off of his mouth.

"OW!!!!"

"Did that hurt? I am sorry little one."

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME IN THIS MANNER! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AT ONCE! I AM ON A MISSION! I-"

"I changed my mind, put it back. he talks just like him too."

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome jabbed her husband in the ribs.

"Mah mah, no one here will hurt you. We just want to talk with you and help you go back to your family" the miko soothed.

"Do not address This Engetsutaro so informally Ningen. I carry the blood of great youkai rulers. Furthermore you will not be permitted to delay my mission." The child crossed his arms and looked away from them.

Inuyasha stifled a chuckle. Kagome patiently tried again.

"There there... I bet I know who your Oyaji is..."

"Chichi-ue would have nothing to do with the likes of you people."

"I wouldn't say nothing" Inuyasha piped in.

"What is your Haha-ue's name little boy? I bet she misses you..."

Engetsutaro thought for a moment. "My Haha-ue's name is Haha-ue."

Inuyasha rested his chin in his hand as he studied the boy. "I'm amazed he made it this far unharmed. A boy the way he is... But I guess we keep the lands out here a lot cleaner than they were when I was young."

"Yes, to be sure" Sango agreed. "Sesshomaru must keep his land swept clean of upstart youkai as well for him to arrive with nothing more serious than an empty stomach."

"And we can all clearly see why." Inuyasha added with finality.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME SO CASUALLY AS THOUGH I'M NOT HERE!!!!!"

Mikiko let go of her sister's hand and shuffled over to the Engetsutaro and popped the sucker she was eating into his mouth. "Please stop yelling little boy, we're all talking with 'inside voices' now."

His eyes glowed dangerously as Inuyasha broke out in a guffaw.

He was laughing so hard that the children were starting to think he'd lost his senses. After a few moments Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and composed himself.

"So, " he chuckled again. "What is the plan?"

"I've taken the liberty of trying to get word to the father" Sango answered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Who did you send?"

"Shippo-san went." Inuko piped in. "Shina and I were talking" she finished lamely as all eyes were on her.

"He has the best connections" Miroku stated. "And he has speed on his side. Word is much more likely to get through by way of him than any medium one of our taijya could procure."

"Agreed." Inuyasha stated, "So we will just wait for Sesshomaru to come collect his property." Inuyasha crossed his arms and put his hands in his red sleeves. "I'm so glad that's settled. I'm going home and going back to sleep now..."

As Inuyasha turned to leave, Miroku blocked his way with his staff.

"Matee, matee Inuyasha. I believe it is your duty, nay, your privalege to escort your guest home with you."

"With me??"

"Yes, with you. We all discussed it and find you to be a very aptly suited foster parent for the boy."

"You're not terribly fond of your ability to reproduce are you?"

"My hair is already coming out.. do you think I cherish more worries?"

Engetsutaro had never been so insulted.

He had been dragged around the human village like a bound up game animal. His blood flared and riled under his bonds but he could not break the binding enchantment on them no matter how much he struggled or cursed to himself. The worst of it was that no matter how ferocious he intended to appear, halfwit human children and women kept cooing about how adorable he was. Imagine! him CUTE! As though he were a stray puppy or something. Completion of his self imposed mission would be all the sweeter. Executing said mission however, was proving more difficult than he anticipated.

_"Jaken, it is true that my honored father notices strength. Who is the strongest opponent Chichi-ue has encountered?"_

_"Well, that would most undoubtedly be Naraku, who earned the Master's ire by seeking to use the great Lord Sesshomaru as his pawn."_

_"But Naraku is now dead, you have said. Who now remains as father's greatest living enemy?"_

_The imp lord seemed lost in thought_

_"I suppose, that would be Inuyasha."_


End file.
